


Press the Button

by mapplestrudel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplestrudel/pseuds/mapplestrudel
Summary: Shepard's all new, the Normandy is too bright, and the garbage compactor catches their fascination.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Press the Button

Shepard doesn’t like the new Normandy, the SR2.  
It is… _too much_.  
Too shiney. Too big. Too bright.

Too many people they don’t know.  
Too many they don’t trust.

They usually hang out at the medical bay, chatting with Dr. Chakwas and a good bottle of brandy.  
The doctor gets into the habbit of readying the sleeping pills and dimming the lights as soon as Shepard approaches.

Another refuge is the main battery. The red lights are soothing, as is Garrus’ presence, and voice. They crack jokes, old and new. They sit. In company, and silence. Listening to the the humming of the engine.  
Two years gone, and both are just as cracked as their jokes, but with him it’s not as bad.

The Starboard Cargo is another place Triin is often seen in.  
They like Zaeed’s stories.  
The old man has seen a lot. Doesn’t need much words.  
There’s comfort in his brashness.

There’s also comfort in the garbage compactor.  
It’s so... wonderfully easy, and predictable.

_Press the button -_ and a neatly compressed cube appears.  
_Press the other button_ \- and that cube gets blown into space on a neverending journey.

Like a magic trick.

Maybe someone will come and pick up the cube.  
Salvage it.  
Like they were... _salvaged_...

Maybe it’ll be rebuild, and used for something else.

Like they were.  
Used.

What for?

_Press the button for the cube._

Why?

_Press the button, out it goes._

What is the Illusive Man not telling them?

_Press the button for the cube._

Again the weight of the galaxy on their shoulders.

_Press the button, out it goes._

The weight of the fallen slugging on their feet.

_Press the button for the cube._

Wounds are itiching, stinging. Blinding.

_Press the button, out it goes._

Memories are, too.

_Press the button for the cube._

_Press the button._

_Press the button._

_Press the button. Press the button._

_Press the button. Press the button. Press the button. Press the button._

_Press the button. Press the button. Press the button. Press the button. Press the button._

_Press the button.Press the button.Press the button.Press the button.Press the button.Press the button.Press the buttonPress the buttonPress the buttonPress the_

_buttonPressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthebuttonpressthe  
_

...

...

...

They wake up, shaking, on the ground.  
Sweat everywhere.  
A thin red led line running from their nose.

“Easy, Shepard.”

Zaeed extends a hand.  
They grab it.  
His hold is strong, he pulls them up.

“Don’t tell Miranda”, they croak, wiping their face with a hand.

Zaeed nods, once, firmly. Not one for gossip.

“I better go.”

A hand of reassurance on their shoulder, but they only feel it when they’re back in the elevator.


End file.
